Hijikata Toshizo/Route
These walkthroughs follow the paths that contain the most interactions with Hijikata and the fewest interactions with other candidates, even when there are no changes in affection. If no choices are bolded, your answer does not affect the route; however, when possible, you should avoid raising others' affection. In Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi Note: '''The guides for the main chapters can be used as a walkthrough for Hakuōki: Memories of the Shinsengumi. Hijikata's "Memories of Love" stories are unlocked by completing his sub-route in "Shinsengumi Adventures 1". Several of them have since been integrated into ''Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds ''and its sequel. Chapter 1 I had no idea what I should do next. * '''Find a way to escape. ** Stayed where I was. ** Ran for it. ''(Romance +1)'' * Attempt to explain my situation. …I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put. * Talk to someone. * Search the compound. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 What should I do? * Distract Hijikata ** Tell them everything *** Catch the cat *** Leave it alone ** Keep to the story * Catch the cat * Help with lunch Hijikata Memories of Love 1 So… * My father can do it. * I'll help with the research. ''(Ephemera +1)'' Shinsengumi Adventures 2 I would… * Infiltrate Shimabara ** Write a note *** Hijikata **** Stay and get information **** Try to slip away *** Okita ** Find someone right away ** It might be nothing, but… * Stay at headquarters Hijikata Memories of Love 2 I didn't have any experience handling angry inebriates. What could I say to him…? * This isn't like you. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * Please, calm down. "A Festive Night" DLC I wasn't sure if it was all right for me to be going out and having a good time… * Accept their offer ** Stay a little longer *** Hijikata **** Stopped him **** Urged him to go *** Harada and Nagakura ** Suggest we head back * Decline their offer Hijikata Memories of Love 3 I… * Can I help you with anything? * What would you like to eat? ''(Ephemera +1)'' Hijikata Memories of Love 4 He did not sound happy. I… * Don't give up. * Get a hold of yourself. ''(Ephemera +1)'' Hijikata Memories of Love 5 But… * I want to stay with you. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * We're almost done. Hijikata Memories of Love 6 I… * Did something bad happen? * Can I help with anything? ''(Ephemera +1)'' Hijikata Memories of Love 7 He ground his teeth against the pain as he spoke. I… * Want to believe you. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * Don't believe you. Hijikata Memories of Love 8 He was… * …amazing. * …attractive. ''(Ephemera +1)'' In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Chapter 1 I was truly at a loss for what to do. * Find a way to escape. ** Stayed where I was. ** Ran for it. ''(Romance +1)'' * Attempt to explain my situation. I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put. ** I could see that. ** Wow, I had no idea. * Talk to someone. * Search the compound. I… * Ask Hijikata if I can help around the compound. * Quietly return to my room. What should I do? * Stay behind in the headquarters. * Accompany Hijikata as his page. ** Apologize about Takeda ** Explain the situation * Join them on their rounds. * Go to Fushimi. Chapter 2 What was I to do? * Leave and search for my father. * Remain in the compound. ** I'll go. ** Why me? *** Yamazaki, you should go. **** Stay with Hijikata. **** Head to the Ikeda Inn. *** I promise to give the message. No matter how hard I tried, however, I couldn't recall his face or name from memory. * Sorry for not remembering. * Were you a patient? "I…" * …want to come. ** To Mount Ten'nou. *** Stop Nagakura. **** …keep running. ''(Romance +1)'' **** …hold my place. *** Fight as well. ** To Hamaguri Gate. ** To Kuge Gate. * …will stay behind. I… * I stepped out of line… * Want to watch over everyone while you're gone… Chapter 3 I… * Investigate. * Return to my room. ** Remain in the common room. *** It'll be okay. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Let's have faith. ** Go to the inner courtyard. ** Go outside. ** Go back to my room. I… * Stay. ** Reached for my sword. *** Draw the sword. *** Refrain from drawing sword. ''(Romance +1)'' ** Cried for backup. ** Didn't move. * Go back to headquarters. What should I do? * Yes, please. * No, I'll take care of it. Where could they be going, I wondered. * I'm worried about Okita. * It's not any of my business. ** The demons. ** Their interest in me. ** My father. ** Turning humans into demons. So… * My father can do it. * I'll help with the research. ''(Romance +1)'' There was a lot on my mind, but what worried me the most was… * The notice board. ** Perplexed. ''(Romance +1)'' ** Strange. * The furies. * Sen. Chapter 4 I was especially worried about… * The Guard. * The soldiers. ** Someone high-ranking. ** Someone neutral. ** Someone close to the people who were leaving. ** Someone who knows Itou. What should I tell her? * Yes. * No. I didn't know what to do… * Go find the others. ** You don't even know anything. *** Try to attack. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Try to escape. *** Trust the Shinsengumi. ** I will take responsibility in my father's place. * Go outside. * Stay in my room. I… * Can I help you with anything? * What would you like to eat? ''(Romance +1)'' I… * Still wanted to help. ** Help with Itou. ''(Romance +1)'' ** Convince Heisuke. ** I'll do anything. * Decided to stay home. I… * I want to help. ** Confirm with Hijikata. ** Trust Hijikata. *** Return immediately. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Stay and talk. * I'll stay here. Chapter 5 What was I to do? * I have to leave. * I should leave… ''(Romance +1)'' I… * Run for it. * Get revenge. ''(Romance +1)'' In Hakuōki: Edo Blossoms Chapter 1 There was something wrong, but… what should I say? * Hijikata, you should rest. * Is there anything I can do? ''(Romance +1)'' What was I going to do?! * Give him blood. ''is reset.'' * Give him medicine. is unchanged. * Make him endure it. is maxed. I decided to… * Go with them. * Stay behind. ''(Romance +1)'' Chapter 2 What could I do for him…? * Tell him to stop. ''(Romance +1)'' * Tell him to rest. I… * Give him blood. ''is reset.'' * Give him medicine. is unchanged. * Make him endure it. is maxed. What should I say…? * I want to go with Hijikata. * Convince Kondou to escape. I told him… * Don't give up. * Stay strong. ''(Romance +1)'' Chapter 3 What could I say to help lessen that pain? * I believe in you.(Romance +1) * You have responsibilities I decided to... * Give him blood. ''is reset.'' * Give him medicine. is unchanged. * Make him endure it. is maxed. I had to do something * Stop Kazama * Stop Hijikata.(Romance +1) Chapter 4 what was i to do now? * Give him blood. ''is reset.'' * Give him medicine. is unchanged. * Make him endure it. is maxed. I nodded. * I'll never leave his side * He wouldn't die even if you killed him.(Romance +1) I'd say... * I want to be by your side. '(Romance +1) * I'm worried about you, Hijikata What makes me happy is.... * Being with Hijikata makes me happy * '''I don't care about being happy. '(Romance +1) Chapter 5 I... * Dont take it back * T'''ake it back.(Romance +1) Please dont say that! * Give him blood. ''is reset.'' * Give him medicine. is unchanged. * Make him endure it. is maxed. I asked him.... * Did something bad happen? * Can I do anything for you?(Romance +1) How should I respond? * I'll do my best * You can't do that to me. I said.... * I want to believe you * I dont believe you.(Romance +1) Alternate endings Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Hijikata has two alternate endingshttps://masayume85.dreamwidth.org/537.html. Both require low romance. This prerequisite is easiest to fulfill by selecting "Record of Service" from the main menu, and starting from Chapter 5 with a low romance. Bad ending * I have to leave. * Run for it. Tragic ending * I should leave… * Run for it. Hakuōki: Edo Blossoms Hijikata has six alternate endings in total. Bad endings Regardless of exact choice, the decision following the bloodlust in each chapter will always lead to a bad ending if corruption is at critical levels. Tragic ending The tragic ending requires low romance. This is easiest to achieve by either consistently choosing the "wrong" options while keeping corruption at a minimum, or selecting "Record of Service" from the menu and starting Chapter 5 with low romance and low corruption. References Category:Walkthroughs Category:Major routes